puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Fortune
|organized= no |organization= |numberofislands= 0 |islandname1= |islandname2= |islandname3= |islandname4= |oceanname= meridian |allies= Bandits of the Ocean, Bloody Talons, Cry Havoc, Forever Tango, Greek Spartans, Imperial Madness, |wars= None |updateday= 28 |updatemonth= 2 |updateyear= 2012 |portrait=yes |founded= yes |foundedday=20 |foundedmonth=5 |foundedyear=2006 }} The Order of Fortune is a flag on the Meridian Ocean. History The Order of Fortune was founded on May 20, 2006 by Captain Lovemore (now Lovecarebear) of the crew . It was originally to be named Pirates of Fortune, the name of Lovemore's old flag, but due to complications, the crew SCURVY voted on multiple names and the name The Order of Fortune was voted in by the senior officers. The name was suggested by Neoomni, a senior officer at the time. The flag was created to bring together crews of any sort, new or old, to unite all to the efforts of becoming better. The flag assists all in whatever ways possible. Up to now it has not participated in blockades as a whole or with its own ships but it has aided blockades by providing jobbers. They devote their time and efforts now to bring in more crews who wish to to become the best or just out for a fun time.The flag is looking to aiding other flags in blockades currently by providing jobbers and battle navigators. It continues to this day forever expanding its crews and creating fun for all. They constantly pillage and have a good time while at it. They also recently just passed their one year anniversary, successfully establishing themselves as a flag that will stand the test of time. Lovecarebear and Bbkelley are the ones who handle politics. They get get blockade contact info and other things. All crews are welcomed to enjoy this flag experience like none other. Possessions of the flag The SCURVY/Order of Fortune manor is located on owned by Alalit. It has a zoo in the backyard. Contributions by Neoomni Neoomni was a strong supporter of the flag. He dealt with the politics of the flag. He started out helping the flag in SCURVY as a senior officer, then went from there to captain of The Falcons of Zion. After leaving that crew he continued back to SCURVY till he made the crew The Order of Zion in which he joined the flag. He later departed to make his own flag of pirates called . Activities *Pillages to assist the flag funds as a whole (On War Brigs and War Frigates) *Activity within both Event blockades and normal blockades Rules Welcome to an organization of hearties. Our utmost desire is to bring out the best of all crews in our flag and we don't take kindly to interruptions of that matter. So here are some guidelines and all will be fine: #Crews of the flag should do their best to support their fellow crews when in need. #All officers of all crews of the flag should be keeping in touch with what flags are allied with us. We are not allowed to attack allied flags and vice versa. If it happens bring it up with an officer of the opposing ship and if agreed you can continue the fight or not but for prevention of gray lines keep from it if possible. #We are a flag that doesn't mind getting aggressive and thus blockades do happen. Not from our flag (or at least not yet) but we do wish to help those who want our help. We provide b-navers, jobbers, and what we can if needed. #Any questions for joining the flag can be directed at the monarch or royals. Any of them can invite you. You won't regret joining, trust me. We are a friendly, enjoyable flag. #If you wish to ally we ask that you please contact before anything. We will discusses terms with you since things change from time to time. We like to know our allies. Keeping that in mind feel free to chat if you are already an ally. We like to know how you are doing and if there is anything we can do to help. #Lastly, have fun. Rudeness is not accepted but kicks and giggles are always are. We enjoy work but we more so enjoy fun and games. So enjoy it all for this is only just a game. #That all new crews are welcome aboard we do a trial period to see how often they are on game and participate and does crew and flag fit together can stay if wish u get 1 royalty and 2 Titled. So as long as we all (that means everyone) oblige by these rules perfect harmony can be attained. Thank you for your time. Again for crews that wish to join, just contact a royalty member or the monarch.